


Beware The Molting Season!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, This episode is really cute, original episode, original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The Host Club has noticed some weird stuff going on; black feathers have been appearing everywhere randomly and Castiel is acting strange! They begin to wonder if he's been getting sick - but angels don't get sick! As they get to the bottom of the situation, they find the cause is a somewhat troublesome part of Castiel's angelic nature!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER; I know nothing of molting. If I got anything wrong, feel free to tell me. Otherwise, enjoy!

“Where’s Cas, d’ya think?” The Host Club were all sitting together, having gotten there before opening and noticed the angel-faux-human hadn’t arrived.

“Maybe he’s still washing his clothes and waiting for them to be done,” Lucifer and Michael offered. They reached for one of the many lollipops sitting in a bowl on the table, Gabriel nearly hissing before snatching the bowl away. The pair crossed their arms and rolled their eyes. “What do you think he’s doing,  _ Gabe _ ?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said through a mouthful of a kitkat, “maybe lost his contacts?” He shrugged and stretched his legs until his feet were on the table. Sam, who was next to him, pulled his feet off. “Hey!”

“It’s gotta look good for the guests.” Sam sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. “But remember, Cas doesn’t really need those contacts. He just liked using glasses. I guess he was insecure about his eye color.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Dean responded. “I mean, those damn eyes, like a friggin’ galaxy anyone would love to get lost in…” He began to slip into a daydream when Kevin snapped his fingers in front of his face. Dean shook his head quickly to rid himself of it. He chuckled nervously. “Sorry.” The rest of the club began to snicker. “Hey, guys, c’mon! I didn’t mean it like that!” When it seemed as if a fight was going to break out between them, Kevin stood.

“Hey, Cas.” They all turned to see the angel walking in slowly, gently closing the door. He coughed lightly into his fist.

“I’m sorry for being late, I had something to do.” He gave them all a weak smile. “Angel things.” They exchanged glances and nodded. “How much time is there until we open?” Kevin checked his watch.

“A few minutes.” Cas nodded and went over to the couch, sitting down. He let out a breath, closing his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just tired, that’s all. I’ll feel better after I have some coffee.” He paused. “I know it may seem odd but some prefer to eat and drink although it isn’t necessary. You’ve all seen that, I’m sure.”

“Yeah.” Dean gave Cas a smile. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get ready. We have cake, right?”

“Went and got my ‘rents to stock up with the stuff,” Gabe said casually. Cas tilted his head to the side before remembering.  _ Ah. These rich people… _ “And lemme tell you, we saved nearly hundreds of dollars. Who knew commoner stuff would be so good?”

“It’s not common,” Cas said as he went to his table and set up everything. “Angels are paid significantly less than humans when they work because we don’t require so much. So it isn’t exactly ‘commoner’ food, more like what angels can afford if they aren’t rich.” The group gave each other looks of understanding. “Alright, I suppose it’s time we begin.”

“You’re right.” As soon as the doors opened human girls as well as angels flooded in. The room erupted with conversation and laughter. As usual, everyone adopted their assumed roles. Castiel sat near a window with a few girls, making small talk. He coughed again, the girls giving him a concerned glance.

“Are you alright, Castiel?” one asked. Cas nodded.

“Of course. It’s just a coughing fit.” He smiled despite his fatigue. “I wouldn’t dare endanger any of your health with even the smallest of colds.” They all squealed at the kindness. “And please, call me Cas.” They smiled widely. He began to cough again, standing up. “Please excuse me.” He went over to the bathroom, locking the door. Dean watched with a confused stare.

“You think he’s sick?” he whispered to Lucifer, who was only a few seats away. Lucifer only shrugged. Dean supposed it really was a coughing fit and went back to his business, Cas coming out a few minutes later still walking as if something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day the light of the sunset filtered through the window as everyone was once again sitting on two couches. Cas sipped on a cup of coffee and sighed contentedly, setting down the cup and laying his head back.

“Cas, are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” Michael asked. Cas nodded.

“Yes. I told you, I’m just-” Cas coughed, almost hacked into a napkin. “I’m okay.” The club was worried, wondering what was going on. They didn’t really know much about angels, as ironic as it may have been, and were uneasy from his behavior. “Don’t worry. I didn’t get enough sleep.” He yawned and stretched his arms.

“You wanna sleep here for a while? It’s alright with us. We’ll wake you up when we have to leave, if you want,” Lucifer offered. Cas nodded gratefully.

“Please.” Sam and Gabriel, who sat next to him, stood up and gave him a pillow. He gave a soft smile and put the pillow at the edge, laying across the couch and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry to bother you all.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean assured him. Castiel quickly fell asleep, Kevin giving them a signal to move to a table at the other side of the room. They all tried to be silent lest they woke up Cas. “What d’ya think’s going on?”

“Not sure, he looks sick,” Sam pointed out. They all spoke in whispers and occasionally glanced to him.

“But angels can’t get sick,” Gabe reminded them. “They can’t sleep, either.”

“Well, it’s true they can’t get sick but they can sleep if they want to,” Kevin added. “Maybe he’s so used to sleeping that he really does need it.”

“He does seem to like acting like a human, so it wouldn’t surprise me.” Dean sighed and watched the angel’s chest rise and fall, his face looking peaceful. He wanted to go over and hold the angel against him, have Cas use his shoulder as a pillow and let Dean run his hands through his hair delicately to keep him in a safe feeling, keeping away any nightmares… He didn’t realize he was smiling at the thought and almost blushing. “I really don’t wanna wake him up,” he said sincerely.

“We’re gonna have to some time,” the love-hate brothers said almost sadly. About an hour later they all went to the couch, Sam bending down and shaking Cas’ shoulder lightly. Cas opened his eyes slowly, looking up at them.

“Hello,” he greeted quietly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Thank you so much, I really needed the rest.” Sam stood and at the same time the club stuffed their hands in their pockets.

“Uh, Cas, I hate to say this, but…” Dean sighed. “You should stay home tomorrow. You seem sick and although angels can’t really get sick, we still wanna make sure you’re okay.” Cas shook his head, getting up and adjusting his suit.

“No, I have to come and work. I don’t want to disappoint the guests and I need to repay my debt to you.” Cas chuckled. “You should all know I’m a very stubborn angel. I understand your concern but I can guarantee you that I’m alright. I promise.”

“Fine. But if you still aren’t okay tomorrow, you go home.” Gabe gave him a look that told him it wasn’t an option. Cas nodded.

“I can agree to that.” They all strolled toward the door. “Goodnight, everyone.”

“Goodnight,” the others responded, smiling as they watched Cas walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cas came in looking even more sick than before. Still, he kept a happy demeanor for the customers, every once in awhile coughing. In between reservations, someone called to him. “Castiel, can you get more cake?” He nodded and went to the store of sweets and pulled out a tray and put some of the treats on it. He went over as fast as he could manage, a human girl noticing something falling behind him. Cas placed the tray onto the table, the girl tapping his shoulder.

“Excuse me, Castiel, but you dropped this.” She held up a black feather and Cas’ eyes widened before he took it and smiled, tucking it inside his suit.

“Thank you, my dear.” She looked down to the floor and smiled, going back to her table and talking excitedly to her friends. Cas swallowed nervously and dashed into the bathroom, again locking the door. Dean rose an eyebrow and motioned for Michael and Lucifer to go over to the door. They left their table with a compliment that distracted their customers, knocking.

“Hey, Cas, you okay?” Cas panicked and dropped to the floor on his knees, hastily gathering more feathers. 

“Yes! I’m fine, I’ll be out in a bit.” Michael and Lucifer looked to each other and shrugged, going back to their table. Cas stuffed the feathers into the garbage can and got back to his table in time for another appointment. “Hello, darlings, how are you today?” he asked in a cheerful tone, albeit a bit forced.

“Oh, we’re- we’re great, thank you!” The girls muttered things to each other for a moment. “Cas, we made you some cookies. Would you care to try some?”

“I wouldn’t dare think of saying no, beautiful.” They giggled and pulled out a tin and opened it, revealing sugar cookies as well as chocolate ones and strawberry. The angels waited patiently to see which he’d pick, making Cas slightly confused. “Why aren’t you choosing one of them for yourselves?”

“We want to know what you’d select first,” one answered. Cas chuckled.

“Dear angels, you mustn’t allow me to go first. I don’t wish to take away whatever you enjoy the most, so I’d like for you to take what you like so I won’t take yours.” They all laughed and their faces flushed red.

“Castiel, you’re so kind!” They chose the ones they wanted, Cas noticing they all had the same one. 

“I suppose I should have the chocolate, then?” Cas thought for a moment. “No, no, I should leave your favorites for you.” The talking went on like this for hours, Cas even enjoying himself at times. He still made visits at regular intervals to the bathroom, catching even more attention from the club members who worried more and more each time the lock clicked.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the day Cas sat at his table and drank a cup of coffee, then ate a sugar cookie hoping for some energy. The others were scattered around doing whatever they liked to after the club closed for the day, although watching him intently. He stood and picked up the items, making sure the flowers, tablecloth and chairs were in place. He quickly washed everything and put them on a drying rack in another room - despite the club having staff who came around to clean it themselves - then hurriedly going to the door. “Hey, Cas?” He turned around to see the club all standing next to each other a few feet away. It was almost frightening to Cas, they were like creatures who traveled in packs and only approached when one wasn’t looking.

“Oh, I forgot to say goodbye. I’m sorry, but I must depart,” he said with a fake smile that clearly tried to hide his anxiety. The others furrowed their brows at him.

“Why such the fast exit?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, it’s not like you,” Michael and Lucifer said at the same time. It seemed like they did  _ everything  _ at the same time, every little hand flourish, sometimes even  _ breathing _ .

“It turns out I might be sick after all, I need to go home and rest. I’m going to stay home tomorrow.” Cas’ hand gripped the doorknob tightly and he bit his lip as if he was feeling pain. “I need some more rest, really.”

“Okay. Tomorrow we don’t have the club since we’re going to do some separate work, so it’s fine.” Dean gave him a warm smile that let Cas sigh, relieved. “I-  _ we _ ,” Dean corrected himself, “we hope you get better. Don’t want our angel hurt.” He shot Cas a wink.

“Thank you. I’ll be going now. Goodbye.” He left as fast as he could, all the members now turning to Dean.

“What?” he asked, crossing his arms. They all smirked.

“‘I hope you get better’?” Gabriel teased.

“I’m concerned for his health!” Dean huffed out a breath. He bent down to the floor and picked up a feather similar to the one from earlier. “Hey, guys, did ya notice the black feathers popping up everywhere?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. Lucifer, Michael, Gabe and Kevin nodded. “And always behind Cas.”

“Huh.” Dean stood and moved the feather around in his fingers. “Doesn’t Cas have black wings?”

“You should know, Dean,” Michael said with a laugh, “you were the first to even  _ see _ his wings.” Dean glared at him and then returned to the feather.

“Michael, Luci, go see what’s in the bathroom. Sam, Kevin, do some research. Gabe…” Dean turned to him and wondered what he could do. “Don’t cause trouble.”

Gabriel winked. “Can do.” Everyone went off to their place. Dean went to the table where the nerds were tapping on their computers, along with Gabe eating yet another piece of candy. After a few minutes the pair of brothers came out holding the garbage bag.

“Boss, it’s more feathers.” They dumped a few out onto the table and revealed about thirty of them. Every feather was identical to the one Dean had found. “They gotta be his, he was the only one in there all day.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded, also secretly deciding to swipe some when no one was looking… To give them back. Yeah. Totally. “Sammy, Kev, what’cha got?”

“Well, he’s acting sick and he’s tired, random feathers popping up.” Sam hit enter and scrolled down. “Molting.”

“Molting?” the four others who weren’t working repeated. Kevin nodded.

“His wings are shedding the old feathers to grow the new ones. It’s painful, sometimes. Like a growth spurt,” he explained. “He needs sleep because his body is weak from it. Some molts hurt more than others. I’m surprised he was able to even stand, his wings are huge so it probably hurts a lot.”

“Poor guy,” Gabe muttered.

“We should do something for him,” Lucifer suggested.

“But he should be getting rest,” Michael reminded his brother, punching him in the arm. Lucifer chuckled and shook his head at his antics.

Dean thought hard for a moment. “I think we should go to his place. I mean, you heard what he said last chapter. He does all the work himself. He probably needs some help around the house doing the chores, since he’s too tired to do them.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Sam said with a thoughtful look, “and we could bring him some food or something. I think he likes eating.” They nodded in agreement.

Dean decided to hand out the orders, which he did often. He pointed to the brothers. “Okay, so we meet up tomorrow around noon and head over. Mike and Luci, get some shirts with wing holes big enough and some comfortable ones.” He then pointed to Kevin. “Kev, make sure to find his address.” He moved his hand to point toward Gabe. “Get snacks, but not all sweets. He said he doesn’t like them too much.” He smiled and pointed a finger at himself, saying proudly, “Sammy and I will provide the transportation. All good?”

Michael and Lucifer gave a salute, Kevin beginning to type again, Gabe pointing his lollipop to Dean with a wink and Sam crossing his arms. “Yes sir!”


	5. Chapter 5

The Host Club climbed out of the limo and looked up at the quaint apartment complex. “This is where Cassie lives?” Gabe asked, reaching into his pocket for another lollipop as he held a box with food in the other.

“Yeah. It’s an apartment building. Cas doesn’t get as much as regular people, remember?” Sam said.

“C’mon, let’s go.” They all hurried up the stairs to the second floor, coming to room 401. Michael and Lucifer laughed. “What?” Dean asked, confused.

“Maybe it’s a reference to something,” they struggled to say as they giggled. “It’s hilarious.” The others disregarded them, Dean knocking on the door.

“Coming,” came a voice from the inside. There was a coughing sound and a latch being undone, Cas opening the door a crack. He gasped when everyone smiled at him. “Oh my father! You can’t- please leave.” He looked down to the floor and closed his eyes tightly. “Please.”

“Cas, it’s okay, we know what’s going on and we’re here to help.” Kevin pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket. “I got you some tablets specifically for molting pain.” Cas turned red from embarrassment.

“You know. I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Sam assured him, “we got you stuff. Gabe got you food and Mike and Luci got some clothes for you.”

“No, you didn’t have to do that.” Cas began to cough again, holding onto the door to support himself. “You don’t have to be here.” The members sighed.

“We want to, Cas,” Dean said softly, lightly pushing the door open, “we know you usually do the chores and we want to make sure you’re okay. Please let us in. Don’t feel embarrassed, we understand.” Cas’ lips parted slightly before he nodded, opening the door and stepping back.

“I’m sorry there are feathers everywhere, I haven’t been able to clean it.” They looked down and noticed Cas had taken his shoes off and did as well. “I was resting and didn’t have enough energy.”

“We told you it’s okay,” Michael and Lucifer said, shrugging. “Now where do you want us to put these clothes?”

“Oh, I’ll…” Cas coughed. “I’ll put them away.” He went to take them when the two pulled them to their chests and out of Castiel’s reach.

“Hey. You sit down.” Kevin pulled out a chair for Cas at the table and he sat, his wings draped over the back. It was only then they realized how bare they were, feathers falling off every few minutes.

“What d’ya need us to do?” Sam asked.

“Do you need anything?” Gabe questioned as he put the package of food in the fridge.

“Water, a blanket, aspirin?” Dean stood by him, concerned. Cas glanced down at the chair but Dean guided his chin back up. “Angel, it’s okay. Let us help you, nothing’s wrong with it. We all stick together. Family ain’t just blood.” Cas nodded.

“I don’t want to burden you,” Cas whispered. Sam and Gabe began to pick up the feathers strewn about the rooms, almost ending up with an armful all together.

“What d’ya want us to do with these?”

“Oh, I just throw them out.” Cas held his head in his hands, leaning on the table. “Sorry, it hurts.” His wings flexed and more feathers drifted to the floor. They all felt bad for him, really. 

“Why don’t you heal yourself?” one of them wondered aloud.

“I try not to use my Grace selfishly. Father and mother wouldn’t want that.” Dean picked up another feather, smiling a little. 

“These’re all so pretty,” he admitted. Cas glanced up, surprised.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, they really are,” Kevin agreed. Lucifer and Michael came out of the bedroom holding a large blanket and wrapped it around the angel. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Gabe rummaged through the fridge again and pulled out the box, finding a bowl of soup.

“We got some for you.” He put it into the microwave and everyone stood in different places, waiting.

“Is there anything you want us to do?” Cas made an attempt to smile through how tired he was.

“Make yourselves at home. I apologize it’s so small, but we can afford it.” They smiled and sat down at the table, there being enough chairs. When the soup was warm Sam handed it to him.

“Here. We’re gonna stay until your mother gets home. That okay with you?” Cas nodded.

“Thank you so much, I’m very thankful for your help.” He yawned, having a spoonful.

“So, what d’ya say to a trip to this one place the club got invited to after you’re okay? You came to work even though you were hurting, you deserve a reward,” Dean offered.

Cas nodded again. “Thank you, of course I’ll come. I’m very happy to have friends like you.” They all chuckled, somehow speaking at the same time.

“Aw, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; The Host Club goes to an indoor 'water park'! They soon find that Castiel can't swim around due to a certain aspect of his angelic status, making it all the more dangerous when it begins to rain! Will they be able to find him before tragedy strikes? Who will be the one to rescue him? Find out next time in chapter three, Search and Rescue Contest!


End file.
